Psychotic
by My Grey Heart
Summary: Contains AkuRoku.  AU


Twilight Town.

Five In the afternoon.

Pacing at a slow speed along the sun panned streets, he ruffled his spikey hair, noting that it would be dark soon and if he didn't get home shortly then weird things would happen. Even though he was sixteen he still respected his mother's wishes to be home before dark and he was going to be out as long as possible, even if he had to cut really close with time. He enjoyed being out of the house and his friends just didn't seem to have time to be with him today so reguardless, he made the most of what time he did have. Besides, it gave him a good chance to think about his life, his future and his past.

Shoving his free hand into his pocket he munched at the sea blue colored cold treat in his hand and quickened his had another half mile before he was homeso it was best to not be too late. Especially being alone. Sure enough, as he walked along the streets, the shadows of buildings grew longer, the sky turning lovely shades of orange and pink with small white puffs scattered all along the sky. It was times like these that he appreciated being alone. Sometimes he was picked on for loving such strange things. Being a boy and all he was expected to love things of violence, and true enough he did, but he couldn't help the pacifist side in him; loving all things of beauty and elegance. It was enough to be alone with such beautiful things to see. His music blarred from his checkered headphones, casually licking at the cold treat every second or two and strolling along, watching the sky unaware to what exactly had ben following him all day.

There, it lay in the shadows. Feline like eyes enticed by the treat the teen had purchased earlier and was now lapping at. He knew not to approched him now but he would watch, wait, and when the time made it's self present, the predator would strike.  
>Staying only in the shadows, the figure stayed close behind, trailing Roxas with curiousity. Slurping up the last of his treat he chuncked the remaining wooden stick in a near by waste can and then it hit him. Yelping at the loud and unexpected ringing that erupted from his headphones, the teen yanked them off and rubbed his temples.<p>

"W-hat the hell was that...?" He muttered, pulling the small mp3 player from his pocket; switching it off and replacing it in it's hiding spot. Confused and slightly bothered by the sudden and godly awful noise, the teen only stopped, inhaling sharply, and relaxed.

Roxas cursed silently, giving a quick glace to each side of him, resuming his walk only at a greater speed now. Whatever that noise was, he didn't like it. It sounded like he was blasted with a radio interference but there again, he had walked this road many times before while listening to his music player and that never occured. Ever. It was all too strange. Pulling the hood over his head for cover the teen then begun to jog, hoping now that this sudden feeling of awkwardness would go away. He felt eyes on him. Even though no one was around he knew he was being watched. By someone. Somewhere. He didn't like it at all.

The figure in the shadow swiftly followed, not making a sound. It was his personal mission to watch the teen but this was getting ridiculious. He knew he could be considered a stalker but the teen was too precious to him if he got hurt. But only now, Roxas probably knew but there again, probably not. Though, the figure guessed it was either one or two things; one being that Roxas was actually creeped out by the strance sound or two he knew he was being followed.

Regardless, the figure knew to keep his distance. The sun was almost completely set down, dim streaks of light disappearing behind the buildings and the sky now going into a faint blue, very few stars glittering randomly in the vast darkening sky. All that could be heard was the thuds of Roxas' shoes against the cold pavement; his breathes shortening in his quest to get home quickly before dark but his attempt was soon to come to a hault.

Slowly from the shadows infront of him arose a strange figure, with piercing yellow eyes carried a baseball bat, and with the figure appeared two more just like the first. Roxas only gasped, knowing he was in trouble. Latey at school he seemed to be the attention of all the bullies. Especially this gang of thugs. They smirked, patting their weaponry against their toned shoulders, approching the younger teen. The figure who had been following Roxas however frowned, still hiding in the darkness, watching the entire scene unfold infront of him. He knew he had t help Roxas but he waited. Stepping back cautiously, Roxas did everything he could to not freak out, turn tail and run. He had delt with these bastards before but this time he felt it was going to hurt a whole lot more rather than previous times he had been abused by these ass holes.

The ring leader of the group only chuckled, amused at Roxas' attempt at retreating or refusal to fight, snatching the teen up by his collar and pulling him close, "Your not going anywhere..", he said malishiously, sending a blowing to the teens stomach. Roxas gasped for breath, doubling over, holding his sides knowing this was only the begining. He eyes shut tightly, refusing to see them as he was beat to death ready to accept the fact that he was useless. Feeling tears prick through to his cheeks he tightened his jaw, bracing himself.

Gasped up above could be heard along with several blows being done, possibly cracking ribs. Swore words were uttered in sheer rage and more blows were exchanged. Still, daring not to move a muscule, he listened to retreating footsteps belonging to those of his predators, but one remained, crouching over to the teen's side, wrapping an arm around him protectivly. "Are you alright?" The man asked softly.  
>Slowly meeting the man's gaze, Roxas was taken back from the sight. Green eyes that pierced his very soul and scarllet red hair stood on end in a wild fashion but looked good all the same. The teen nodded, taking the red head's hand in assistance to stand, "Thank you.. but.. who are you?" The teen, baffled that this man whom he didn't even know just saved him from a major ass kicking, asking sincerly, still amazed at this miracle.<p>

"I'm Axel." He smiled, pulling the teen close as to examine his face, "Are you sure your alright? Your face is red.." The man asked, almost innocently.

So, this is whom has been chasing him all this time. Maybe it was a good thing Axel had been following him although it was a tad stalkerish.  
>Regardless, Roxas was happy to have finally met him. Grateful that he was protected, and, in a sense, wanting to enjoy his company further.<br>"Yes, I'm fine. Nice to finally meet you." he blushed; trying to act annoyed, causing the red head to chuckle.

"May I walk you home?" he asked smoothly, stretching out one arm in the direction the teen was headed in before hand, smiling. Even though Roxas was completely against this, something inside him told him that his stalker or... new friend... was alright. He would definitly get some answers later from the man but for now, a simple walk was fine. "But of course.." he joked, walking ahead of Axel, making both boys laugh.

From up above, two pairs of sea blue eyes followed their every move. The duo only smirked and gawked in an evil manner at the two men down below, amused at how awkward the two were with on another.

"Man.. what a dork.. and getting beaten up so easily!", the brunett chuckled, wiping the tears of amusement, and focusing on them again. "Oh shut up.. He's just like you you know", the pewter coloured hair teen smugly laughed, punching the brunett in the arm playfully. "Still, if Axel really cares for Roxas do you think.." the brunett trailed off, thinking if Roxas found out about what was going on with Axel, would he really be so open to be his friend.

Worry covered the man's face but was only greeted with his partner's handsome one, smiling. "Don't worry about it. They will be fine. Roxas is a strong kid. He may lose his hearing and there again, maybe not." He smiled, brushing the forelocks away and kissing his younger partner's forehead.

Still not satisfied with the older's response, he shrugged, "Okay.. I hope you right.." and with that the two stood. The pewter colored man stretched out his arm, summoning a shroud of purple and black vortex, entering it along side the brunett, and within an instant the two were gone.

The time now read seven thirty-five and Roxas as fallen face first on his bed, refusing to sit up due to being embarrassed at how he was late getting home and bringing a friend too. The thoughts also occured of why the man was in his house anyway, but it didn't matter. He was still contemplating whether to email his friend's about the incident or not. Axel sat on the floor, arms pertched up onto the edge of the bed watching Roxas, silent, then spoke.

"Umm, so, I should get going.." the red headed man smiled painfully, standing. Roxas' head shot up, staring at the red head breifly, "But you just got here..." he frowned.

"I know but if you want... I can come back over tomorrow." Pulling his mobile from his pocket, Axel smiled. "Your number?"

Shocked, the teen gave he digits to the man watching him type them in and then tuck it away. For some reason or another he enjoyed his time with Axel. Even though it was creepy that the guy had been following him all evening, and even though he had only come to know him in the slightest, he really did enjoy his time with the red head. The good times were seemingly always ending bad for him. It just wasn't fair. "I'll be back tomorrow, I promise. Have a good night."

The door closed. The entire room now that Roxas had come to love his whole life now seemed so empty and cold. Crawling uder the covers of his checkered bed, he sulked. He completely hated the fact that a total stranger stalker guy just saved him from a fight. It was all to fake to believe that he had someone watching over him. He didn't even believe in angels but, if they did exist, he swore Axel was one of them. "You better come back.. Axel.."

* * *

><p>Mkay. So that was my first attempt at AkuRoku. I hope it wasn't too terrible. Please review! Thank you.<p> 


End file.
